Prisoner of Bonds
by Lotus Hourglass
Summary: Their friendship changes into an unbreakable bond. AreKan, SouRi.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I finally wrote Chapter 1. Thank you shawnawht, SilverNightWhisper, Penguins-in-America-Oh-My, animeobsessedfan, .987,Yootjje, Neko Serena and anons who reviewed in my trailer note~ I am so sorry for posting this just now but it's Kanda's birthday today, neh? Let's celebrate with this for all of you lovelies!~ I made this into a collab with Dark Angel Kaos~ So yeah...sorry if this is crappy and let's get on with the story~ Also, tell me if the characters are OOC~ Love y'all~

* * *

Allen and Kanda had gotten word of an Innocence piece within the forest's boundaries but they have been told it would be dangerous to venture there because the forest itself is mysterious. No one who have entered ever returned alive.

Tyki watched the two exorcist with interest as they made it past the barrier Road had set up. They really wanted to find that Innocence, but too bad for them, it had already been destroyed. He smiled to himself thinking of the fun he would have after he subdued them, especially with that raven haired samurai. He licked his lips in anticipation. "Let's start the fun shall we?"

Kanda was not pleased at all as it felt like they have been walking on for hours. It was stupid for them to go but since the white-haired beansprout had insisted, he went along. "Stop. Something's fucking wrong here."

"What now, Kanda?" Allen had felt the raven haired man's displeasure for the whole journey. He was sure Kanda had just spotted something that seemed out of place and it had pissed him off. Maybe a rock or something that didn't look right. "We're still nowhere near to where the Innocence is. We gotta keep moving."

"This is why I hate beansprouts like you! I said there's something fucking wrong here so we should stop dammit!" he gripped Allen's shirt in annoyance.

"Okay, okay!" He raised his hands in his defense. An angry Kanda was a dangerous one. "Okay, we'll stop." The air felt cold just now and Kanda didn't like it one bit. He activated Mugen suddenly in defense,"Come out there whoever the fuck you are!"

He watched as Kanda drew Mugen, then suddenly he felt the pressure Kanda was talking about. It was a familiar presence, one he knew well. "Tyki...I know you're here. Show yourself." He activated Crown Clown and stood in a defensive pose.

The Portuguese Noah smirked, giving a light chuckle. "Welcome exorcists, to your demise." He raised his hands and suddenly the forest seemed to come alive. Thousands of black butterflies began swarming around them, blocking what ever light the moon brought. "I'll make sure it'll be quick and painless..."

The raven immediately tried to hack off the butterflies but failed to as they fluttered without aim to be touched by the blade. _'This is bad...'_ he thought, still fighting off the insects. "Dammit...!"

Just then, two persons clad in black cloak seemed to come to aid.

"Ne, Enzan...should we be really doing this?" The white-haired stranger asked the other.

"Of course! They're the ones from the prophecy, Nadare!" The ebony haired person replied in enthusiasm. He turned into a huge metal boomerang blade in process.

Nadare seemed to caught on, as they said in unison, "Our name is Worldless; will so strong, even different worlds can't keep hold."

"Damn these annoyances." He kept slashing at the butterflies but it did nothing. He felt himself getting weaker and weaker with each passing moment. _'What's going on?'_ He paused to glare at Tyki only to widen his eyes in disbelief.

The butterflies were eating away their flesh.

Tyki chuckled as he watched the two exorcists dance to his tune. Just as they were distracted he made his move towards the raven. He extended his hand, which was covered protectively in a black armor-like substance, then pierced forward. He wanted to wound the raven as he would love to play with him later.

Allen immediately ran toward Kanda, bearing with the pain the butterflies brought. "Look out!"

'Nadare' hurled the blade at Tyki, making a gash on the Portuguese' armored hand. _"Disperse..." _he said, the words affecting the butterflies. They dispersed away from the exorcists, getting enough time to get the raven away from Tyki.

"Idiot, open the gate now!" the 'blade' said as it returned to its' owner.

_"Gate of Worldless, open thyself to the prophesy's fruit."_ His words resounded as a tear opened in the midst, the force pulling in both Allen and Kanda. The strangers jumped in right after while the tear closed.

Although the damage was done, they were now travelling in another realm.

"Kanda!" He ran to Kanda's side, hoping to take the hit for him, but due to Nadare's quick thinking that no longer became necessary. He skid to a stop in front of Kanda, careful not to bounce into him in his haste. He heard the hybrids say something behind him, but couldn't pay much attention to it as he was caught off guard when a dark hole opened, pulling him and Kanda inside. His instincts immediately told him to hold on to his raven haired partner and that was what he did. He wrapped his hands around him protectively as they ventured to the unknown.

Tyki jumped back when the blade came in contact with his hand, managing to avoid a fatal wound. He watched, slightly amused as his butterflies dispersed on another's command, even more so when a portal of some sort seemed to open, taking both his prey with it. "Well, this is unexpected." The portal closed before he could even think about chasing them. "This is very unexpected. I wonder if Road had anything to do with this." Without a prey he chose to leave the forest to return to the mansion. He had to question Road about this surprising turn of events.

+Inside the portal+

The journey was rough and it felt like he was being ripped apart just by the mere pressure of the abyss. But he didn't relent his hold on Kanda. He kept his grip on the raven firm._ 'I'll protect you, Kanda.'_

Allen held Kanda's frame closer to his chest, as if to protect him while they fell into the darkness.

The portal landed them near the road, where Kio was driving with the Zero pair accompanying him. The lights flashed at the Worldless who were in the middle of the road, making the green haired teen stop the car abruptly.

"Kio, is something wrong?" The teal haired teen asked as if not to notice the black clad strangers.

"Something wrong?! There were people on the road! Just look-huh?" As he pointed, the people seemed to be gone. He went out of the car to look for them but instead he found bodies beside the road.

"They're alive..!" The green haired teen exclaimed as he found a faint pulse on both badly injured yet oddly dressed persons.

"Kio, what are you thinking? Whatever it is, I bet Soubi's not gonna like it."

"...I'm taking them to the hospital,Youji."

"You're serious!" The redhead, known as Natsuo, fake gasped. Kio rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Natsuo...you two chibis better not tell Sou-chan about this..."

Allen groaned as he tried to make sense of where they were. His head ached from the crash. He tried to open his eyes but he could only make out three silhouettes. They were talking but he couldn't hear what they were saying clearly. He tightened his hold on Kanda just as darkness took over him once more.

+At the hospital+

Kanda was first to wake up. He was feeling weak yet wary of his surroundings. Because for one, he knew that they lost touch with Komui because their Finder went missing, so the Black Order couldn't have gotten them back. When he got up quickly, pain shot up in his system.

"Shit, where am I...?" he asked nowhere. He was surprised when he was answered, by a teen with cat appendages even.

"You're at the hospital, smart guy. Can't you recognize one when you see one?"

He went back to lie down, "The fuck I am seeing things."

"That's rude of you. I exist here, helloooo?"

"Hey don't be like that now, Youji. He's a patient." Kio scolded him. "I'm sorry for his attitude...?"

"Kanda."

"Kanda-san."

After a while, he noticed his weapon's absence.

"Who the fuck has Mugen?"

Kio was puzzled about this.

"What do you mean?"

"My katana is missing."

"Oh, you mean this?" Youji said, waving Mugen around like some stick.

"Oi, watch it gaki!"

Kio's cellphone rang all of the sudden.

"Hold on, I've got a call." The green haired teen said as he left the room.

"Oi, gaki." Kanda said, irritated. He slightly shifted on the bed, feeling comfortable.

"I'm not a gaki," The teal haired boy puffed his cheeks in annoyance," And what do you want?!"

"You're Youji, right? Mind explaining what the fucking hell is this written on my arm?"

Youji hissed at the raven but as he came closer, his eyes widened.

"S-C-A-R-L-E-S-S...?"

"I know how to read that, baka...what I want to know is, why does that baka moyashi and I have the same name on our arms?"

_'...a fighter unit? Kio saved a fighter unit? This...Soubi must know. They might be after Ritsuka, too..'_ he thought as he stared at Kanda's arm. Then he turned to look at the sleeping British on the other bed, remembering how deep the wound he had when they found him and the raven. Allen had his arms around Kanda, as if he doesn't want to let go. _'...or maybe not. I wonder what really happened, to make them injured like this...'_

Allen was having a peaceful dream. Kanda was in his arms, and he was actually _kissing_ him. If it was a dream, boy, he didn't want to wake up. But just as sudden as the kiss was, it was gone. He groped around only to find nothing but air, darkness. _'What's going on?'_ He was worried about Kanda, wasn't he just there in his arms? Where did the raven haired samurai go? "Kanda?! Kanda where are you?!" His dream had suddenly turned into a nightmare. He woke with a start breathing heavily. The pieces of his dream lingered in his consciousness and he quickly looked around for Kanda. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw him in the bed beside him, but that was short lived when he saw the persons in the room. "Who are you people?"

"Baka moyashi, I'm just right here..." a vein throbbed on his forehead as it were the usual. He was half happy, half annoyed, that it all came out naturally.

The redhead laughed too much at Allen's previous 'groping' in the air. Just then Kio came back, sighing. He has enough troubles to get into but this takes the cake. Nevertheless, it didn't stopped him from helping.

"I'm sorry if this is all too surprising to you but we'll introduce ourselves alright. I'm Kaidou Kio. The redhead is Natsuo and the other here is Youji."

"Kio's being a good Samaritan~" Natsuo said as if it were some secret.

All those were Japanese names...and if he's right, they're in- that can't be. Edo was long Akuma infested, how would these people even exist?! It was a question that pestered him.

"Kanda, you're okay." He let himself relax are seeing that the raven was alright. When he got the names of the strangers, he returned the favor. "Nice to meet you, Kio-san, Natsuo-kun, Youji-kun, my name is Allen Walker. Um, could you tell us where we are?" He noticed their names were similar to Kanda's but that's not possible as Japan was already destroyed by the Earl so there shouldn't have been any survivors.

"You're in Tokyo, Japan. I assumed you were thrown by some bad people here. Why'd you get those injuries?" Kio asked.

"He's a foreigner! They might be working for some underground agency and they broke the law~" Natsuo said, tapping his eyepatch that reminded him of Lavi.

"Natsuo! That's just rude!"

"Japan?!" His eyes widened in shock and suddenly he was on high alert. "It's in the Earl's hands...are you three working for the Millennium Earl?" He waiting for their reply. It seemed they may have to fight their way out if it came to it.

"W-What are you saying?" Kio was taken aback.

Kanda observed more and more until he need to prove his theory. From the modern clothes they wore, it must be...

"What year is it now, gaki?"

"It's Youji to you! And it's year 2009. Why, ya too old to remember?"

His theory was right. But he cannot tell the strangers about it; they seemed to not know anything about their real place.

"Baka moyashi, we need to talk."

Natsuo and Youji understood, walking out flamboyantly.

When Allen heard the year there were in he was taken aback. _'2009? Don't tell me...'_ When Kanda asked to talk he couldn't say no, they needed to figure out where the hell Enzan and Nadare sent them to. _'Where are those two?'_ He stretched his arms out to get rid of the kinks in his body. "Ok BaKanda, lets talk." He kicked off the sheets, realizing that he was dressed in a plain white tshirt and his exorcist pants. He also noticed some kinda word written on his left hand but he didn't pay too much attention to it. _'Wait, a word?'_ He quickly looked at it, noticing the word SCARLESS. "Huh, Scarless...? What does this mean?" He looked at Kanda in confusion, noticing that he had the same word written on his arm.

"Do you remember what the strangers said while they fought Tyki? They said they are Worldless. If I am right, it means everyone in this time has a corresponding name each pair. As much as I hate to say it we are the Scarless pair. I don't know what is the name for but we need to find it out as well as get out of this damn time."

"How the hell do you know all this again?"

"I observe, unlike some moyashi."

Change topic, change topic...

"Kanda, you look cute with those cat ears, you know."

A pregnant pause.

"SINCE WHEN DID I HAVE THEM?"  
**  
TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Aaaand I'm back~ Thank you to those who reviewed in the first chapterrr~

Mukuro234- Thanks, but I'm still a newbie~ 8D

Kuro Alice- You gotta love Kanda with cat ears~ Nyaa~

Yootjje- The second chapter's up now! Hope you like it too

Dark Angel Kaos- This is it! Belated Happy Birthday to you and Kusama~! And why lie? I'm a good boy!

Halldora25- Yeah I thought of it too so I made this~

Okay guys...I really hope you'll like the second chappie QAQ Oh and I forgot a disclaimer too. Daaaamn. Sorry if any of the characters are OOC! This is AreKan after all.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray-Man or Loveless. But that'd be awesome if I did. XD

* * *

+ Earlier, when Kio recieved a call+

_"Kio, there's something you're not telling me."_

_"S-Soubi...it's n-nothing, really."_

_"I'm going to count off now."_

_"Please Soubi don't do this to meeeee!"_

_"3..." _He started off, counting.

_"Okay, alright you win!" _Kio didn't like it when Soubi was threatening him.

_"The brats told me you got into some trouble. What is it?"_

Trust the idiots to say something to Soubi_._

_"We...helped some people out okay?"_

_"Some people?"_

_"It's just the two of them! I swear!"_

_"And...?" _The green haired male could practically imagine Soubi raising his eyebrow.

_"We're at the hospital right now."_

_"WHAT?! Are you okay?"_

_"No, I'm okay! I mean...those people are injured. So we brought them to the hospital."_

_"We're going there."_

_"Wait- We're? Don't tell me Ritsuka's with you again, you pervert!"_

_"Kio, when are you going to stop accusing me of such?"_

+AK+

Meanwhile, Kanda was trying to pull off his cat appendages even if it hurts. Allen was amused, holding in his laugh. Those ears were real. It twitched in annoyance making the raven frustrated._  
_

"You know, if you want to get those off so badly, why don't you do it with him?" Natsuo suggested. Youji giggled at the ignorance of the two.

"What the fuck are you meaning to say?"

"Didn't you know? These ears meant we're virgins." Youji winked.

Kanda turned crimson red as he heard it while Allen's eyes widened in realization.

"Hahaha! Oh god Kanda! I-I didn't knew you were...hahaha!"

The raven haired samurai grabbed Mugen and rested the blade next to his ears. "I'm hacking these off if you don't stop laughing baka moyashi!"

"No, Kanda don't!" Allen said, worried... "They're pretty, so keep it that way..." ...for the appendages.

The Zeros already like the strangers. But they figured that they're not from Japan or the like. A Japanese who is clueless about the ears, A foreigner, the odd clothes, the questions asked, the weapon even...they do not seem to be what could be classified as normal people.

"You people are not from around here." Youji stated, turning serious.

"Yes." Allen replied. Kanda glared at the white haired teen for responding when he's not supposed to...yet. "What? We can't remain like this Kanda."

"When you asked of the year...it could mean that you guys were either from the past or the future." The redhead theorized.

Allen was forced to say yes. It was true. The atmosphere was tense...all of the sudden it turned light.

"COOL!" Natsuo and Youji said excitedly in unison. Allen was puzzled at their reaction.

"The brats think it's some awesome shit." Kanda said flatly. He proceeded to hack off his ears.

"No Kanda! DON'T-!"

The bloodied cat ears fell to his lap but much to Kanda's dismay, new ones began to form slowly. "Tch! What's the use of having two pairs of ears?"

"Awesome!"

"How can you do that?"

"The nurse would get mad for the blood stains though..."

Allen almost had a heart attack when he saw Kanda hack off his ears. When a new set of ears grew out he sighed in relief, happy that Kanda had a really fast regenerative rate. _'That guy's gonna be the death of me.'_ He thought with a deep sigh.

Kanda sighed at their idiocy. He stared at Allen only to find something wrong.

He.

Doesn't.

Have.

Cat Ears.

"Tch, disgusting moyashi." He was annoyed at the fact that...that-

Kanda won't live it down. He was bested by the beansprout.

By experience.

Allen immediately caught up and gave a sly smile. "Jealous, Kanda? Thanks to my shishou I had to grow up quicker than expected." His sly smile widened. "But if you want, I'd be glad to help you lose those ears." His voice lowered to a husky purr. "I'm very experienced with both women and men."

Kanda blushed crimson red at the statement and slashed Mugen repeatedly towards the beansprout, only to be dodged without fail. "I don't fucking need to know that!"

It was more like he was proud than ashamed.

Natsuo giggled because of their antics. "Yah, that was TMI ya know?"

"It wasn't as if we didn't know that already~" Youji agreed.

Allen chuckled at Kanda's obvious reply. He suddenly found himself thinking how cute the raven haired man was. Soon those thoughts led to him wanting to see what other expressions he could make. 'I wonder if he ever gets turned on?' His mind started conjuring different scenarios of Kanda begging for him to bend him over and...he didn't get to finish the thought as a spray of blood gushed from his nose. 'Oh my God, Kanda would be so hot.' He was glad Kanda couldn't see his thoughts or else he would be killed on tried to maintain his composure as he was sure the there persons in the room would be looking at him weirdly.

Kanda saw Allen's nosebleed and he didn't want to know further what the stupid beansprout could've been thinking. He averted his gaze to the word SCARLESS.

"Oi chibi usagi. Do you have names like this too?" He asked Natsuo.

"Yeah, but you're supposed to know that. Every fighter-sacrifice pair has one."

"Fighter? Sacrifice? What the fuck?" Kanda failed to understand.

"Please explain it to us, I would like to know what that means. Also this word on our arms. So tell us already."

"Well...this is going to be hard." Youji said seriously.

"True that since you guys seem to be nothing close to a resident of this place. Or world." Natsuo concluded.

"Speaking of world, do you know a pair named Worldless?" Kanda asked, hoping to find some answers. "Those idiots brought us here. Heard it was some kind of prophesy shit."

Allen nodded in agreement with Kanda. Those two we're talking about some prophecy coming true or something like that. But I guess it was thanks to them we made it out with less scars than we would have gotten from Tyki. My question is, why send us here?" That was what had Allen confused. Did they have something to do with the prophecy those two spoke about?

"I dunno. Maybe we should ask someone from Seven Moons." Youji suggested.

All of the sudden, Kanda heard some loud ringing sounds that brought pain to his ears. "WHAT THE FUCK! AAAHH!"

Natsuo looked around and sighed. "Some other pair is out there it seems. But you are in no condition to fight."

"Kanda are you alright?!" He quickly got up, running to Kanda's side. He heard the ringing but he ignored the pain as Kanda was more...important. "What do you mean by pairs? If it's a fight I can handle it."

"You can't fight. Trust us, you can't. Especially alone. Pairs here fight pairs." Youji stated.

The ringing got louder much to Kanda's dismay."Make the fucking ringing stop!"

Natsuo looked at Youji. It's a good thing Kio isn't around or he'll call the doctor for sure.

"If it's to help Kanda I'll do anything. If I can't help with the fighting, what should I do? How can I help?" His eyes were filled with nothing but worry when they landed on Kanda. Kanda was in pain and he couldn't do anything to help him. He felt utterly useless.

"We'll fight them off. It seems that they are approaching here."

+SR+

Meanwhile, Soubi's worried about Ritsuka. He has been hearing ringing sounds ever since they approached the hospital.

"Soubi...I can't take it anymore..."

The blonde haired man could only clench his fist. Whoever it is, they will lose. He will protect Ritsuka.

+AK+

"So you expect me to just sit here and do nothing while Kanda is in pain?" Allen turned to glare at them. "I'll trust what you said and leave it to you two buy please hurry, for Kanda's sake."

"Hey wait a minute...if Kio called Soubi, it could only mean..."

"...they're coming."

Kanda forced himself to open his eyes and just then, the ringing stopped.

Youji and Natsuo walked out of the room immediately only to find Soubi and Ritsuka already at the door.

"It stopped Soubi."

"Woah. Tough luck, it is them." Natsuo stated flatly.

"This is going to be hard..." Youji yawned.

"What do you mean, you two?" The bespectacled man asked.

"Erm...Kio saved a fighter unit." They said in unison.

He saw that Kanda was calming down a bit and figured that the sound he was hearing that was causing him pain had stopped. He gave a sigh of relief but it was short lived when the door opened and they were joined by two other strangers.

"What? And they're after us?"

"No, because for one, they're not from Seven Moons. And second, they're in no condition to fight. And third...they don't even know how to fight..." Youji nodded as the redhead stated.

Allen didn't know whether to stay quiet or to inquire about the two new persons. He chose the latter. "Excuse me," he waved in an attempt to get their attention. "Youji-kun, Natsuo-kun, mind giving us an introduction?"

Soubi gave a suspicious stare at the two patients then held Ritsuka close. "Agatsuma Soubi." then he gestured at Ritsuka, "And this is Aoyagi Ritsuka. Are you sure you don't recognize us?"

The Zeros rolled their eyes in Soubi's mistrust.

Allen raised an eyebrow at how cautious Soubi was being with the kid. He was not interested in him.. "I'm Allen Walker and this is Kanda Yuu." He gestured to Kanda on the bed.

The atmosphere was getting too tense and it pissed Kanda off. "You bunch of fucking idiots.."

Natsuo was amused at Kanda's choice of words.

"Excuse me, but that was rude of you!" Ritsuka retorted.

Allen could feel the intensity in the air. The tension was so high he swore he could have cut it with a knife. When Kanda spoke he wasn't even taken aback by his harsh words, he was already used to it.

Soubi and Ristuka entered the room and sat beside Allen's bed, deeming it dangerous to approach Kanda.

"Are you sent by the Seven Moons?" Soubi asked sternly.

"What the fuck is that?" Kanda swore the question was stupid even though he only met the guy. The ones who knew about their situation was the two brats.

"You know, they're not involved with all this." Youji casually said.

"And how can you prove that? For all we know-"

"Geez Soubi, did you even listen to us?"

And that's when Kio entered the room.

**TBC**

A/N: Sorry but I hafta stop thereee! Love y'all~ Cail, over and out!


End file.
